No One
by AllAtOnce215
Summary: a completely random book of songfics.Alot of EO, some CM and possibly some AF.R


No One

Disclaimer-I own NOTHING!

This was it. Olivia had just left the precinct to go to the airport,her suitcases and all her belongings in her

car. She had just finished saying goodbye to Lake, Munch,Fin,Casey,Cragen, and Huang. She turned to Elliot, with tears in her eyes. She simply nodded to him, gave one last look around and left. The intier precinct was silent as they heard her get onto the elevator. When the doors to the elevator shut,a silent tear slid down Elliots cheek. Everone remained silent as they went back to their desks and finished their work.Elliot stood there for a moment,then turned to go back to his seat. He was about to sit down, when he saw an envelope sitting on his desk with his name in Olivia's handwritting. He opened it as he sat down, and as he began reading, he noticed that they were the lyrics to her favorite song. Casey was still there and was watching him as he read it.

_Flashback;_

_Olivia is on her couch as Casey gets herself a beer from Olivia's refridgerater._

"_Why are you giving him the lyircs again?" Casey asks._

"_Well,you know how you keep saying that he is in love with me and the only reason he got back with Kathy is because of the baby?" Olivia replied._

"_yeah"_

"_Well,I'm going to see if your right.I'm going to put this on his desk, and if he really does love me like you say,He'll come after me,if not then we have our answer don't we."_

"_Good idea,or you could just tell him how you feel before you leave"_

"_I could, but this is more fun, and if he doesn't love me back,then I wouldn't have embarrassed myself."Olivia says as she picks up the envelope_

_End flaskback _

I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better  
You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry cause  
Everything gonna be alright  
People keep talking  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's gonna be alright

No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
You you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you

When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain

You and me together  
Through the days and nights

I don't worry cause  
Everythings gonna be alright  
People keep talking  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's gonna be alright

No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
You you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for

I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try  
Try to divide  
Something so real  
So till the end of time  
I'm telling you that

No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what i fart on  
Oh oh oh oh... 

Elliot finishes reading the lyrics,waits a couple minutes and gets up. He grabs his coat,and heads out the door. Casey begins to smile as she knows exactly where he is going.

"Ten bucks says he's going to the airport to stop her" Fin and Lake say at the same time.

Meanwhile, Elliot runs downstairs and takes his keys out to unlock the door of his car, but he is so nervous and rushed that it takes him five minutes just to get the right key in the hole. He finally gets in and begins to drive to the airport. He is driving for a whole twenty minutes before he cant take the silence anymore.He turns on the radio just as the announcer names the next song that they will be playing. "And here is Alicia Keys with her number one single No One". Elliot rolls his eyes and smiles.'Figures' he thinks to himself.

After about a half an hour stuck in traffic,he gets to the airport. He gets inside and begins running around looking for Olivia. He finally sees her as she is turning the corner. He catches up to her and grabs her arm,pulling her around to face him. Once she is, he kisses her with all he has. Olivia is startled at first but begins to give into the kiss.She wraps her arms around his neck and his around her waste. After a while,they break apart when the ned for air becomes apparent to both of them. As they stand there, looking into each others eyes, Elliot gently whispers "stay".

After a few seconds Olivia replies with "okay".

The end.sorry if it's a little off.R&R


End file.
